


Hot and Bothered

by Seeda94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Smut Brigade, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeda94/pseuds/Seeda94
Summary: Started off as a one shot but I decided to make it into a short fic about an incident with destiel. let's just say it involves some sexual tension that eventually leads into something more :)





	1. Chapter 1

Dean felt Castile's warm breath on the side of his neck as cas slowly pushed him onto the bed. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster as cas included closer to his face his lips only a mere centimeter away. Dean slowly closed his eyes as he awaited cas' kiss but was interrupted by a loud banging noise! Dean shot up from his bed only to hear sam pounding on his room door amd yelling

"cmon dean, get up! I think I found us a new case!"

Sam shouted through the door.

Dean answered sam with a groan in his voice.

"I'm up sammy! Give it a rest!"

He dragged himself out of bed only to realize his dream gave him a certain growth in his boxers! He then threw on his robe and past sam straight to the bathroom!

"I'm gonna take a quick shower!"

He yelled back at sam as he hurriedly shut the bathroom door behind him. 

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's strange actions and continued drinking his coffee. While dean was still showering sam continued his research on the upcoming case. The room reamined quiet for a few minutes until sam heard the bunker door open. He jumped from his chair, gun ready in case there was an intruder! The stranger who entered the bunker revealed himself as Castiel(The angel/now hunter friend.) Castiel came into the bunker with a wide smile. 

"I heard you may have a case for us sam" he said with a wide grin. 

"Yeah Cas, I'm looking into it now." 

Cas leaned over Sam's shoulder checking out his research until the sound of the bathroom door and someone falling down caught his attention. There was a loud thud on the floor coming from deans room so cas immediately ran to go check it out! Castiel opened deans room door only to see that dean was completely naked, he stood still for a moment with wide surprises eyes. Dean turned around to see cas standing in his doorway and quickly shoved him outside the room right before slamming the door! 

"Next time knock Cas!" 

Dean shouted from inside the room as he put on his clothes. Castiel slowly walked back into the main room completely flustered as he went back into the main room and sat down at the table. It wasn't long before Castiel noticed the large growth pushing against his pants zipper. He quickly covered it with his trench coat and prayed that it would go away on its own...

Sam quickly rose up from his chair and told castiel that he was going to the store to grab some groceries. Castiel nodded at him while he reamined in his chair, still struggling to conceal his excited memeber. Once sam walked out of the bunker cas relaxed his breathing a little, he was in a bad situation but at least no one was in the room, that is until dean showed up.

Dean walked into the main room slowly still tugging his shirt over his chest, although dean was fulky clothed now, the glimspe of skin that flashed before he finished putting on his shirt was enough to keep cas hot and bothered. Dean approched cas and took a seat across feom him. He had a smug look on his face thay made castiel extremely nervous...

"So...did you like what you saw?"

Dean said with a smirk planted on his face.

"Uh uhh uh what do you mean?"

Castiel mumbled almost so quietly dean hardly hears him.

"I mean, did you like what you saw? You know me naked in my room? I just want to know?"

Dean asked anxiously.

Castiel was sweating a bit now, he was so nervous and didnt know how to answer the question and there was no way out of it because they were completely alone in the bunker...


	2. Part 2

Castiel's silence began to concern Dean so he continued pestering him. 

"Cas, bud its just a question. Did you like what you saw? You know me, naked?" Dean asked with a toothy grin.

"Ummm, you have a nicely sculpted vessel, if that's what you're asking." Castiel responded.

Dean didn't get the answer he wanted to hear so he stood up and leaned over the table looking directly down at Cas, spotting the boner that Cas was so desperately trying to hide. After spotting Cas' excitement Dean moved back into his chair with an amused look on his face.

"Well, guess that answers my question, the little guy in your pants gave you away buddy." 

Dean said with confidence as a harsh red color flashed across Castiel's face as he became quickly humiliated 

"I-I'm sorry dean..." Castiel mumbled. 

Dean walked over to the other side of the table sitting right next to Castiel as he whispered in his ear.

"It's okay, just let me take care of that for you."

Dean slowly moved Castiel's hand from hiding his boner and replaced it with his own. He started to tug at Cas' pants zipper until it was completely undone.

"Dean you don't have to do.."

"Shhh, just relaxed." 

Dean hushed cas as he started to rub his hard-on through his boxers. All the while Cas felt powerless, like Dean found some way to control him and make him lose control of his movements.

Dean tugged at Cas' pants pulling them down as his boxers soon followed. Cas was now bare and Dean had full control. He leaned his head back in the chair as Dean carresed his excited member, slowly carresing it up and down as he was preparing something to be perfectly molded. Cas moaned as he felt Dean's touch, it was the best thing he has ever felt and he never wanted it to end! Dean started to stroke faster as Cas moaned louder, but this time Dean demanded that he moan his name so he did.

"Dean...deeeannn uhhh oh dean!" 

Castiel nearly shouted as Dean increased the quickness of his hand. Dean leaped forward while he was still stroking to kiss Castiel's lips and taste the pleasure on his lips. He kissed Cas harder as every second and stroke went by taking in his every breath, his every moan.

Castiel squirmed in his chair as Dean stroked violently, still holding Cas' lips on his! Dean didn't want to stop but had to when cas leaped back from his seat as he let out a big moan while he cummed all over Dean's hand. Dean enjoyed Cas' pleasure and gave him a wide smile. Cas was still in too much shock to respond so he just sat still breathing heavily.

The door to the bunker suddenly opened, Sam was back from the store and Castiel jumped in surprise! He quickly pulled up his pants and pulled the side of his trench coat over the mess. Dean winked at Castiel before heading off into his bedroom.

"Untill next time buddy." Dean said with mischievous grin. 

Sam went into the kitchen to put things away, while still remaining clueless as Castiel ran off into the shower. Castiel stood in the shower over an hour still trying to process what had just happened with Dean and exactly how he felt about it. Meanwhile, later that night, Dean dreamed about Castiel again, but this time it was different...


	3. Chapter 3

Dean dreamt of Castiel but now it was in a romantic way. As he fell into a deep sleep he dreamt of himself walking onto the bunker after a long hunt. Castiel was waiting for him in the main room with a freshly baked apple pie on the table. Cas slowly took deans hand and led him into the bedroom. The bed was full of rose petals and a glass of whiskey on the rocks was waiting for dean at his bedside table.   
As dean took the drink in his hand, castiel inched closer to him and when dean turned back around to face cas, they were already syncing their lips together. Dean felt a rush throughout his entire body and his head spun as he breathed cas in. It was like once he felt cas' lips on his own, he forget anyone he's ever kissed or why he would even kiss anyone else at all who wasn't cas. 

"Dean, dean. Dean, you need to wake up. DEAN!"

Dean jumped up in surprise at the voice that suddenly towered over him and disturbed him from his dream. Dean slowly lifted himself off the bed and onto to his feet. When he stood, he was merely 3 inches away from castiel's face. So close that they can feel each others breathe. Dean stared at the ground awkwardly before gazing up into castiel's shiny blue eyes. Dean started to feel that heat throughout his body again, the one he felt in his dream with cas, but they both suddenly snapped out of it when sam walked in the room and shouted 

"Guys cmon! Hurry up and get ready, we got a hunt to do!"   
Castiel quickly exited the room as dean stumbled to quickly get dressed, washed up and grab his hunting gear. In a few moments they were entering the impala, ready to go to Jacksonville, Florida for their next hunt. There was a rabid vampire roaming the streets at night and tirning its victims. Dean got into the driver's seat and castiel climbed in passenger. Dean gave sam a confused look who was sitting in the back.

"Sam, dont you usually sit in the front?" Dean asked, still confused.

"Well I felt like being nice today and finally letting cas take the passenger seat for once." Sam replied with a smug expression. 

"Okay whatver bitch."

"Jerk!" Sam quickly returned the insult. 

Cas rolled his eyes at both of the boys and dean started the engine as they headed out to Jacksonville. The rabid vampire hunt consists of lots of stabbing, cutting off heads, avoiding getting bit and a bit of trash talk, well from dean at least. He liked to make an impression.   
After the hunt, they all headed back to their hotel room to sleep off all the fighting before heading back home the next day. When they arrived at the hotel, the manager told them that there was some kind of mistake with Cas' room, which was clearly booked before their arrival. Now all three of them were stuck in a room together and dean desperately tried to hide his panic but failed.

"Well, what are you gonna do cas? We have to sleep, I need my 4 hours! I wont be able to sleep now because I'll be worrying about you the entire time!" Dean shouted.

"Dean don't worry, I dont sleep, remember?" Castiel calmly replied. 

"What are you going to do, just sit around while we're asleep?" Dean asked in a panicked voice.

"I won't just sit around, I'll keep a look out for your safety." Castiel replied.

"Well, what if there is nothing after us, then what will you do!?" Dean aasked, panicking once more.

Castiel smiled at dean and gently placed one of his hands on dean shoulder as he said

"I'll watch over you."


End file.
